OwnHer
by xCherryCreamx
Summary: Random Sex and nonsense. OCCnes. one shot. AizenXOC! Wrote it for a friend Rainn! Rated M for a reason.


**Warning: Sexual content and Occ ness Meant to entertain Rainn for some time. I'm not good with stories and I just got recently into writing them. Anyhow I don't own Bleach or the characters in it. Maybe Rainn ; I own Rainn the OC! J/k she belongs to …Rainn o.o Love ya Rainn Don't kill me if you don't like it. AizenXOC ! Comment Did I say random OCCNESS and nonsense!**

* * *

Not to far off in the distance appeared to be a tall blonde girl, wearing nothing much but enough to cover part of her dignity. Walking down the narrow pathway of the dead forest leaving a trail of blood behind from her claymore, she looked up at the night sky. It seemed just yesterday since she started hanging around with them and yet her life never was the same. Feeling a chilly breeze on her neck and bare back, she started to pick up her pace. Arriving towards a building, she didn't even raise a finger as the door opened on their own. Stepping inside the warm complex, she rolled her eyes at the mess. Yup looks like someone had broke into her complex again. Not really surprising as there were only ONE person she could point at. "Grimmjow that bastart!", she stomped her foot and walked into her living room. Much to her surprise it was him alright, completely knocked out and lying flat on his stomach, half of his body hanging down from the couch. Not giving him a chance to explain, she quickly took a leap and landed on his back. "Get out of here!", she yelled directly in his ear. That sent him completely off balance as he slipped off the couch and landed in a pile of empty beer cans on the ground.

"What the- No I swear I didn't rape your daughter …what?", he yelled still half asleep.

Rainn rolled her eyes as she leaned down and grabbed Grim by the shirt and lifted him up lightly. "Who did you rape this time?"

Grim smacked her hand away and got up, a few empty cans stuck to his butt. "OH! You can do so much when your dreaming", he smirked as he stepped closer towards her.

Rainn gave him a light push back as he fell back on the pile of cans as she walked away. "In your dreams…Now I want your ass out of here by the time I get back after a shower. Or else I will make a Halloween decoration out of you! (Get it? xD)"

Leaving Grim behind so he could resume his little fantasizes, she started to walk towards her room but midway a strong grip of familiar hands wrapped around her waist.

"AIZEN!", she yelped as she struggled from his strong grips but failed to escape.

"Yes?", he said seductively as he nibbled on her neck from behind. Rainn shivered as she finally got out from his grip, spun around to slap him across the face but all in vain as he captured her hand in mid air. "Now than, where were we last night!", he smirked as he started to advance forward as she moved backward, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Last night?", she mumbled, trying to keep her cools.

"Yes last night. You lost to me and we had this bet!", he grinned as he took one last step towards her. Rainn did the same and took a step back just to bump into the wall behind her. "And it looks like you have nowhere to go!"

"Ooooh. That. Hehe.", she smiled sweetly but her innocence often let to something painful and Aizen wasn't a fool to fall for those tricks.

"So than lets get on with it", he leaned into her and teasingly nibbled on her neck and smirked when he heard a small purr come out from her.

"About that…um…ahh", she mentally kicked herself for giving in and made a bet to herself that if she enjoyed even a single touch from him, she will eat Renji's sock for dinner! Great motivation!

Before she could argue again, her feet left the floor as Aizen carried her into her room. "You! Let me down now. I …I er have to pee HEY!", she shouted as she pounded against Aizen's chest with her fists before she was suddenly thrown on her bed. "Don't you listen!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can hold it.", he smirked as he hovered above her as she laid beneath him. "You smell like fresh blood. That turns me on", he grinned as he started to grind himself between her legs as he tried to spread them out further.

Rainn bit her lips, trying her best not to give in and fight. "When this is all over, I swear….ahh..", another moan escaped her as she felt something big and hard rubbing between her legs, setting her on fire. All that was left was to get rid of the cloth, something she was now itching to get off at this point. It was getting hot and she couldn't deny that she wanted 'it' now. Aizen just successfully seduced her to that point and damn she was going to kill him after this round. And not to mention she would have to eat Renji's sock.

"That's it Rainn. Make this easy for me", he whispered in her ears, which rendered her completely immobile and lost in her world as he gently lifted her half torn shirt up. As he expected, she wasn't wearing a bra. "Kinky!" Well made it easy for him as he easily tore it off her body.

Rainn felt a cool breeze hit her stomach and her huge breast, making her shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You win this time."

"I always win!", he smirked as he nipped at her breasts, making them pink as her face. "And I know you want me to win", he smirked as he started to remove the rest of her clothes from below except her panties.

"What makes you say that? You just always have the edge and…aghhh", she moaned again as Aizen lightly ran her fingers between her legs.

"You were saying?", he grinned again as he continued on with the torture but not giving her what she wanted.

"Please!!", she moaned as she tried to struggle from his grip but again this was Aizen who was holding her down. But she wasn't struggling to escape his grip, but to get one of her hands free that were pinned above her hand with one of his hand. Instead she wanted to take her panties off so that he could quickly finish the job and stop this torture, something Aizen enjoyed and called it his 'playtime'.

His grip just got stronger as he nibbled on her breasts again, his free hand still circling around between her legs. "Your not begging strong enough. And I don't think your quite ready".

"Not ready?", she panted as she finally slipped one of her hand from his grip and pushed him off a bit to catch him off guard. She took the opportunity to completely rip off her panties and threw what remand of it at him. "Your so SLOW!!", she yelled.

Aizen stood there a bit confused and shocked but the bulged in his pants (or whatever he is wearing) was now becoming visible. Seeing her like that, as much as he hated to admit it, that really turned him on and he considered that as his weakness. "So you want to go down to action?"

"Yes! Now enough talking. I have Grim's ass to kick for trashing up my place!", she sighed as she laid back down on her back again.

Grimmjow's name was all she had to say as the guy himself came storming into the room with his shirt off now, caring nothing about what he was seeing of them as he was half drunk and he had seen Rainn naked several times now and he was getting use to it. "I think your out of icecream Wow sorry", was all he said as he turned around to leave, his butt crack clearly visible.

"Don't you lock the door when you do this?", Rainn yelled at Aizen as she turned to face him again just to see him all stripped down and staring at her. "Agh nevermind. All system shut down, Sex drive kick in. I bet that's what mod your brain is in now".

"Hush!", he said as he placed a finger on her lips and spread her legs apart. Rainn could now feel his hard membrane rub roughly between her legs, setting her on fire again as she moaned and tried to push closer. But Aizen suddenly slipped out again and stared down at her. "What's that word I am looking for?"

"PLEASE! I said that …ahh…AIZEN!", she finally snapped at him and sat up, grapping his man thingy and started to pump it with her fists. "You want to now how that feels!!", she yelled and smirked when Aizen for once moaned. Now he was moving his hips, following her fist movement and he had no power to stop her. He was being controlled again, another damn weakness. Rainn continued with her action for a few more seconds and suddenly stopped. She retreated her hands away from him and held them behind her back and smiled innocently.

"RAINN!", he growled in frustration but calmed back down suddenly. "Lets get down to business than".

Rainn chuckled and yes it did feel good to know that she had finally defeated him in his own game. But her glory didn't last long as she was again pinned flat on her back and they were back to square one. Well it was fun while it last and lets just say a bit painful for Aizen in the…you know.

In a tall apartment, on the third floor and in the third room, banging, moaning and groaning could be heard. They were at it for an hour now but still no sign of fatigue in either of them. Rainn's back was now pinned against the bed board as Aizen pounded in and out of her, making the bed shake and creak in the process. They had tried several positions, including the famous doggie style which Aizen enjoyed the most but their love making was far from over. In that hour, Grim came in more than six times complaining about either running out of 'her' food or breaking something, but never did he come to learn what privacy meant. But partially it was their fault for being lazy and not bothering to lock the door.

"Ahh…Damn it your good!", she cried as her hips flew up in the air when Aizen slammed into her once again, hard and deep enough to hit a certain spot which made her crazy as she grabbed Aizen's hair and pulled him even closer. That's why Rainn avoided doing this in the first place. She was addicted to him!

One last push in, Aizen pulled himself out once again and Rainn growled at him with a glare. "Don't worry. We are far from over.", he ensured her as he flipped her over again on her hands and kness.

"Didn't we just do this like three times", she complained but Aizen placed a finger on her lip again to silence her again. Once positioning her the way he was pleased, he got behind her and cherished her behind for a moment. "Will you stop playing with my butt and….", she growled as she tried to look behind.

Aizen smirked as he caught her off guard and quickly entered inside. The sudden pain made Rainn jump up a bit but she calmed down a bit as Aizen started to finger her from the front. Another second pause, both breathing hard now and Rainn more than just red down there (i.e. her vagina x.x there I said it), Aizen was back to owning her. Back and forth, in and out, the exact same rhythm that was now memorized and replaying in Rainn's mind. The rhythm that was now going to be stuck in her mind for the longest of time and she feared for the worse that she might end up doing. (-imagines Rainn swaying her hips back and forth in public- xD sorry)

Aizen's pace started to slow down a bit and Rainn could feel him fill up once again inside her. "Damn! If I get pregnant because you're a lazy ass to use a condom, I swear…", she moaned as her grip on the bed sheets got tighter. A low groan came behind her from Aizen and at the same time she lost her resistance as well. She was at the point when she saw stars and felt Aizen come inside her for the…well she lost count of it.

They stayed silent for a few minutes but Rainn was the first to break the silence. "You made me soar today!", she sighed, trying to catch her breath as she collapsed down on the bed.

"Hey! Tired already? What about those?", he said as he pulled out from her and sat on her back and pointed at some chains at the corner of the room.

"What are you trying to do KILL ME! NO!", she coughed, too sore to move or argue anymore.

Once again, Grim made a final appearance in the room. "Rainn! We are out of condoms!", he yelled as he went back out of the room and it sounded like he was throwing a party of some sort down stairs.

Pushing Aizen off of her, she ran naked towards the door, opened it and yelled "Damn it! I am so killing him..huh Aizen?", she looked around and realized he was already gone. Typical! Leaves once he gets what he wants. Hey maybe the chains weren't going to be that bad? Should have given it a shot.

* * *


End file.
